Initier
by Nebelsue
Summary: Francis avait toujours, toujours été son monde tout entier. OS Fruk. TRADUCTION d' "Initiate" de Nakimochiku.


NdT. Hetalia appartient à Hideaz Himaruya. La fic appartient à Nakimochiku. Vous trouverez un lien vers la V.O "Initiate" sur mon profil. Bonne lecture!

•

Initier

Francis a toujours, _toujours_ été son monde tout entier. Francis a toujours été au centre de tout celui-ci, à la fin du jour. Celui contre lequel il se battait à travers l' enfer les blessures et la faim pour lui faire face, chargeant sur le champ de bataille et faisant face à n'importe qui, n'importe qui qui osait rien de plus que se mettre en travers de son chemin. Francis était celui qu'il attrapait par le col. Celui qu'il poussait dans la boue dans l'espoir de...

Quoi?

Le noyer? Le violer? Le prendre et le posséder et l'embrasser et le baiser et-

Francis était tout.

Et quand il le voyait. Quand il descendait de son cheval, déganait épée, flèches, lance, pistolet, quoi que ce soit, envieux de lui tenir tête. Ô **dieu** , c'était les plus délicieux moments. C'était les moments qu'il dégustait sur sa langue et qu'il léchait parce que c'était _Francis._ C'était sur sa peau, s'inflitrait dans sa chair et il devait goûter ça

C'était toujours la même scène. Peu importait le roi ou la guerre ou le siècle ou les alliances ou les trahisons ou les espions. Peu importait les raisons ou les mensonges ou la propagande c'était toujours la même putain de scène.

Le voir. Devenir aveugle de fureur, pouvoir et d' _envie_. Charger. L'attraper à la gorge et fracasser son crâne jusqu'à ce qu'il saigne et que le sang soit mélangé avec les larmes, mais il ne pouvait même pas entendre un sanglot silencieux.

Francis ne pleure pas. Il ne peut pas. Il n'est pas assez humain.

C'est toujours la même scène. Qu'il porte une armure d'argent, cheveux en bataille, ressemblant à un ange, un dieu de la guerre. Ou une veste bleu marine et dorée en lambeaux, un tricorne avec son panache duveteux perdu y'a longtemps ou même un élégant uniforme avec du bleu et du rouge qui devient incrusté de la crasse où _il_ ne l'entraîne pas .

C'est toujours la même putain de scène et il désire cela ardemment. Qu'il soient dans son pays ou dans celui de Francis ou sur mer ou en Amérique ou en Inde ou en Afrique. Qu'ils se battent avec des canons ou des mousquets ou des informations pour dominer l'autre, c'est la même putain de scène.

Oh et il les veut, ces instants où Francis grogne si méchamment qu'il n'est plus Francis. Il est un monstre. Il est la face sombre du coeur de Francis qu'il essaye toujours d'atteindre, le poison de l'intérieur. Et il adore ça quand ce monstre le dépèce, le déchiquète, les yeux s'embrasant si merveilleusement qu'il

ne peut plus

penser

 **clairement.**

Il y'a ces moments où il sourit de toutes ses dents. Il rit. Il hurle de rire. Et ensuite il bat Francis. Il le plaque au sol et le bat si violemment qu'il continuait à sentir sa machoîre sur ses phalanges , ses hanches tressaillir sous lui des jours plus tard. Il gémit à la pensée et imagine ces hanches tressaillir pour des raisons différentes.

Il imagine son corps dénudé et couvert de bleus (les bleus qu'il inflige. Pas Ivan pas Antonio pas Ludwig, mais personne d'autre que _lui_ ) et ses gémissements et ses cris et son sourire obscène. Parce qu'il sourirait, le _salopard_.

Et peu importait que son visage, un visage si atrocement et si hideusement beau, soit toujours ensanglanté. Même dans ses fantasmes.

Francis a toujours, _toujours_ été le fruit de ses cauchemars. Là-bas dans la nuit pour le prendre à la gorge et envelopper son coup de ses doigts élancés et l'étrangler avec juste son odeur à lui. Des dents souriantes et blanches et pointues dans les sillons de la nuit. Francis a toujours été le monstre dans ses rêves.

Francis était sa plus sombre obsession. Il ne pouvait pas l'enchaîner. Il pouvait pas l'attraper parce que la dernière fois qu'il avait essayé, il s'était battu si violemment et de façon si insensée, il était comme un chien rongeant sa propre patte pour la liberté. Et il devait l'avoir en entier. Il ne serait jamais et pour toujours toujours toujours toujours- il ne serait jamais avec un morceau manquant.

À moins qu'il l'arrache lui-même.

Francis était la cible de sa haine. Francis la mangeait. Francis s'en nourrissait. Et il était heureux de la lui donner.

Plus. Plus de haine. Plus pour te consumer afin que je puisse te consumer. Plus de raisons pour te fouetter. T'écarteler. Te corrompre. Plus de raisons pour moi de te prendre et te briser et te battre et-

T'aimer.

Francis était tout pour lui. Son univers. Son dieu et son idole à fracasser. Encore et encore. Son idole à haïr haïr haïr. Si Francis tombait. S'il le détruisait irréversiblement, qui haïrait-il? Qui écraserait-il? Qui serait sa raison pour combattre et sourire si largement et détruire?

Qui aimerait-il au point de vouloir le déchirer?

Que ferait-il sans lui?

•


End file.
